The One
In the beginning there was the One creator. Such was his power that all he spoke and thought was Truth. When first he spoke he made a place of glory and a throne from which he could sit and view all of his creation. This place he named Heaven and his throne was called Order. The One spoke of a blue orb that rested on the arm of his throne. This orb he named Temporance and to it was given the power to control the flow of time. It was now that the One began to speak of new creations. Each one he created he gave a unique name and the twin gifts of life and free will. Each creation was created differently but to the whole he gave the name Angels. There were 21 angels created and each was appointed to be the head of a divine precept. Each Angel was made to serve the One and to serve the creations that would come after. For the first time other voices were heard as they began to sing and praise the One. The Angels were: Lugus- Angel of Light Sirona- Angel of Wisdom Bhall- Angel of Fire Nantosuelta- Angel of Faith Nemed- Angel of Life Amathaon- Angel of Fertility Junil- Angel of Justice Arawn- Angel of Death Oghma- Angel of Knowledge Danalin- Angel of the Water Dagda- Angel of Balance Kilmorph- Angel of the Earth Sucellus- Angel of Nature Tali- Angel of the Air Camulos- Angel of Peace, who would become the Angel of War Aeron- Angel of Strength, who would become the Angel of Rage Ceridwen- Angel of the Stars, who would become the Angel of Magic Mammon- Angel of Foresight, who would become the Angel of Greed Esus- Angel of Trust, who would become the Angel of Deception Mulcarn- Angel of Ice, who would become the Angel of Winter Agares- Angel of Hope, who would become the Angel of Despair Heaven was full of many wonders which the angels spent centuries studying and praising. When the One felt them ready he commanded them to take flight outside the boundaries and to fill the vacuum with creations that mirror those of Heaven. He gave them the power of creation. So the angels set off in every direction, creating as it pleased them to create a host of worlds true and good that would serve the One. When the creation was done there was a variety of worlds and a nearly endless array of life upon them. Each angel created a world in their own preference and all the angels contributed to a common world, called Erebus, which was their greatest creation. Although all manner of life and substance had been created in the world the angels wished to create something greater than their individual aspects. Together they agreed to create a race of men that would contain a gift from each of them. This race would be directly descended from the angels and Nemed agreed to sacrifice his precept and become the father of this new race. His precept, that of Life, was given over to Arawn and the angels created an immortal female named Gabella to serve as his wife. The one entered creation where he stood upon a white stone slab and viewed all things. Seeing this work as good the One took back the power of creation from the angels. Unknown to the other angels, and some say even to the One himself, Agares was not willing to lose the power of creation. Knowing he could not hope to keep the power from being taken from him and that he would be left only with the power to manipulate what already existed he used the power while he had it to create infinite wells of raw elements, air, earth, fire, water, life and death. At the center of these infinite reaches he placed gems of each of these elements which he had secreted out of heaven itself. When the power of creation was lost to him he still had enough matter and energy that he could go on creating until the end of time. Once the power of creation was gone to him he continued creating in his own world, which he called Nyx, with his infinite plains of elements. He created Nyx not in the fashion of heaven but as he desired. The creatures of this world were not told of other angel's or the One, and Agares commanded they worship him alone. Nyx was a world painted in black and gold, a shadowy reflection of heaven, where the precept of hope controlled every aspect. Dreams, desire, worship and want ruled the shallow creatures that inhabited the beautiful world. The other angels noticed that Agares continued creating. Agares claimed that it was cruel to take the power of creation away from them and that the One was jealous that their creations had outshone heaven itself. Six angels sided with Agares as they were eager to regain the power of creation and he showed them his infinite wells and how to use them to create. These angels were Camulos, Aeron, Ceridwen, Mammon, Esus and Mulcarn. It was then that the One intervened. Seeing Agares's blasphemy he sought to remove it from all of creation. By this point however Agares's taint had spread through all of creation, nothing existed that would still exist if he removed the evil from it. Unwilling to destroy creation the One condemned all the Angels out of Heaven, to live among creation until the day he returns to separate the good from the evil. The One tasked the angels still loyal to him with protecting creation and guiding it toward enlightenment until the day he returned. Those angels that followed Agares opposed the One's decree and took up arms against the angels loyal to him. From this point on the angels that fell were known as Evil by men, those that opposed them and were charged with protecting mankind were known as good and the 7 tasked with maintaining the functions of creations besides man were known as the angels of Neutrality. After throwing all of the angels from Heaven the One sundered the path between Heaven and Creation so that none but him could pass between them. In response to this all the angels, except Agares, created a host of new angels to serve them. The first they created was their archangel, and behind them thousands more to spread their will across creation. ... But Agares, not satisfied to play the One's game, did the opposite. He returned to Nyx and destroyed everything there, every creature he had created, every monument that had been built. In one burst of power the beautiful world of Nyx was reduced to ash. The world lies to this day barren, it is called the deepest hell and none would suspect that it was once a world of surprising life...... The Luonnotar believe that the gods are nothing but petulant children. Instead, they claim that the true creator god will one day return and separate the good from evil, and punish those worshiping false gods. Category:Gods